Mystic Sky
by dxer1116
Summary: Wendy missed her childhood friend, who was a former Cait Shelter member who was killed by the wizards of Oracion Seis. She visits his grave with Carla and Erza. This was after the time-skip. One-shot. Possible pairings: WendyxOc (maybe), JerZa possible in TrollSpirit's future chapters. Genre: Friendship/Romance/Hurt &Comfort/Humor. You can submit OC via PM if you guys want.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, dxer1116 here. This new story is the rewrite of Forgotten Bonds, but does not have any connection to Calm of the Wind. And this is just a one-shot because this fanfic is not going to be made by me. It's going to be made by my friend named __**TRollSpirit**__, who is still does not have a Fanfiction account. I hope you enjoy. Rate & Review the story if you guys like the story._

_Please treat him well because he is quite new to fanfiction._

_I do not own the anime Mashima does, and I do not own this Fanfic, TrollSpirit does._

* * *

It seems to be a normal day at our favorite guild in Fairy Tail. The people in the guild were still celebrating for the returning of the missing mages from Tenrou Island. People were dancing while others were brawling each other, mainly Natsu and Gray fighting over something. Lucy was with Levy talking about Alzack and Bisca's marriage with them. Erza was eating her strawberry shortcake. While our favorite sky dragon slayer was not in a mood to eat her favorite chocolate cake since she was thinking of something. Carla, who was enjoying her lemonade, noticed Wendy was down.

"Is there something wrong Wendy-chan?" the white fur feline asked while sipping her drink.

Wendy was holding something in her chest, a blue necklace with a pendant which was given by someone special to her. She opened the pendant and saw a guild picture of herself when she was still a Cait shelter member. Then she was staring the white-haired boy who was beside her being hugged by her younger self. They were about eight years old that time.

"I miss him..." Wendy said, "And the rest of Cait Shelter."

"It's been a long time since we visited his grave." Carla added while putting her half-filled drink on the table, "It's his death anniversary tomorrow, right?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah... I really wanted to go and visit Cait shelter since his grave is behind the guild building."

Erza stood up, "How about we we visit your former guild tomorrow since we're free and not much thing to do."

"Are you sure, Erza-san?" Wendy questioned, "We don't want to disturb you."

"No, it's okay. I'm really curious about your history with that boy. Tell me about it while on the way there okay?"

"Thank you, Erza-san!" Wedy smiled as she was excited about visiting her former guild, and her best friend's grave.

* * *

It was morning, and Wendy was already at the train station, ready to go. Carla was beside her waiting for the scarlet-haired woman. Erza arrived bringing her wagon full of her traveling stuff. Wendy and Carla sweatdropped.

"Erza-san, we really don't need for those things. We're just visiting a friend's grave." Carla said.

After that, the girls went into their designated train, and both sit down on their seats. Wendy was sitting at the window side, smiling while holding her pendant. Erza smiled, too as she saw Wendy smiling.

"So Wendy, who's that special boy you mentioned?" Erza asked.

"His name is Ezio Dawnlight. I meet him after I joined Cait Shelter."

"And he's also a dragon slayer like Wendy, but a unique kind." Carla added.

"Unique? What do you mean?" curiousity filled the woman's mind.

"He's a Mystic Dragon Slayer. Like Natsu-san eating fire since it's his element, Ezio eats any form of magic. He could eat my Sky Dragon Roar with one gulp and uses that to his advantage." Wendy explained.

"He must be a strong wizard." Erza said.

"Yep, and he's super nice, and kind, too." Wendy added before giggling. Erza wondered why Wendy was giggling.

"How do you guys met?" the red head asked the young sky mage. Wendy tries to remember...

"Well..."

* * *

***Flashback***

**Wendy younger self was carried by Mystogan. She was deeply unconscious and Mystogan brought me to a building shape like a cat. There he met an old man named Roubaul. Mystogan begged to take care of me since he was not old enough to take care of her.**

**"Please, this little girl needs your aid. She'll die if you..." Mystogan stopped as tears fell from his cheeks. The old man went closer to the boy to comfort. Suddenly a boy, who was the same age as Wendy, appeared.**

**"Master Roubaul... She needs help." the white haired boy said, "Don't worry, I'll restore her magic." the boy pressed his hand tigether on little Wendy's abdomen and magic was transfered to Wendy. **

**"There, she'll be okay in no time." the boy said.**

**"Thank you for saving her." the blue-haired boy said "Well, I have to go now. Please take care of her." and after that, young Mystogan left, leaving Wendy and Roubaul in her care. **

**It's been hours now, Wendy finally woke up. The boy, who was watching the girl the whole time, sighed in relief as the girl was alright. As Wendy looked around, he saw the boy and became frightened. The boy put up a sweet skile on his face.**

**"Don't be scared. I'm a friend." the boy said. **

**"Friend?" she looked around and noticed the blue-haired boy was not around, "Jellal? Jellal!" tears fell from her cheeks.**

**"Don't worry child, the boy told us that we'll take of you. My name is Roubaul, and welcome to my guild Cait Shelter." **

**The boy wondered as he looked to the old man with a serious, but confused expression on his face, "Since when did Master Roubaul created a guild?" he said to himself.**

**"Cait Shelter? Guild?" the little girl blinked.**

**"Yes, you'll meet lots of friends." Roubaul stood up from his chair which was beside Wendy's bed, "I'll be back little girl. Welcome to the guild." as he went past the little boy.**

**"Why did you..." before the boy continued, he was interrupted by Roubaul.**

**"I'll explain it to you later, but right now, please take care of Wendy." then left for important matters. The boy began to get worried.**

**_You're having problems dealing with Nirvana. Now this, Master? _****He thought. He turned his attention to the little girl, who was still confused what's going on. **

**"Hello..." Wendy introduced herself shyly, "My name is Wendy Marvell."**

**"Ezio..." the boy named Ezio introduced himself, "Ezio Dawnlight. I hope we can be friends." **

**"Yes!" Wendy smiled, "Let's be friends, Ezio-kun."**

* * *

**"Ezio-kun! Ezio-kun! I found an egg." Wendy arrived with a egg being by her. It was a large egg, "Ezio-kun! It might be a dragon egg." **

**"I maybe a dragon slayer like you Wendy-chan, but I don't think it's a dragon egg." Ezio said.**

**Wendy pouted, "It's a dragon egg when I see it, and I'm going to be its mama." then she pointed her finger at Ezio, "And you'll be Egg-kun's papa." **

**Ezio sighed deeply, "Why me, Wendy-chan? Why taking the role of papa?" **

**Wendy then blushed, "Because you promise me we'll get married when we get older." she mumbled, "And have kids..." **

**"It's not like I'm the only person for you." Ezio's bangs covered his bright red face.**

* * *

"You really said that?" Erza asked with a smile on her face. Carla was giggling beside Wendy, leaning her head on Wendy.

Wendy chuckled, "Yes, and to be honest, I was really looking forward for our promise to really happen, but..." Wendy's smile slowly faded as she remembered something painful.

"Wendy, Is there something wrong?"

Wendy wiped her tears, "He's gone... He's gone."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Erza-san. He was my first love." the train stopped and arrived on their destination. They were outside the station and the girls were on their way to Cait Shelter.

* * *

They arrived at the guild with the cat-shaped building still intact, but was covered with vines. Wendy smiled as she was happy to be back home.

"This brings memories, right Carla?" Wendy turned to her white feline friend.

"Yeah." Carla replied.

"So Wendy..." Erza asked, "Where is Ezio's grave?" Wendy pointed where the grave was placed.

"There, under that tree. He really loves hanging out in that tree." they saw a grave under the tree. The grave was covered with vines and dust. Wendy began cleaning. As she was finished cleaning the grave, she placed a white flowers since white was Ezio's favorite color.

"Hi Ezio. I'm back." Wendy sat down with Erza and Carla beside her, "Sorry I haven't visited you for a long time. I hope you're not disappointed. And I've made new friends, and join the guild named Fairy Tail and met Natsu-san and Gajeel-san. They're also dragon slayers like us and they're like big brothers to me."

Wendy continued to talk about her adventures from Edolas to the S-class Exam. Wendy also talk about her ups and down during her life in Fairy Tail, and loves the guild. It was the second family for her. She continued to talk until the sun was about to set.

She stood up, and said, "I'll be going now since it's late." she waved Ezio's grave good bye and left Cait Shelter.

As Wendy ran towards Erza, she bumped someone on the way and fell. Wendy looked up and saw a boy about her age. The boy checked her if she was okay.

"You okay miss?" the boy asked, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay! Sorry to disturb you." Wendy left with Erza and Carla. The boy wondered who that girl was.

"She really looks familiar." the boy said. Then he turned to the Cait-shaped building and said, "Welcome home, Ezio. Home sweet home." he said to himself while smiling.

* * *

_How is the story, good or bad? Rate and Review if like the story. TrollSpirit said that he is sorry for grammar mistakes it's our midterms and we wanted this story to finish quick._

_He also told me if you want to submit an OC, you can._


	2. Feel free to submit your OC via PM

If you guys want to submit your OC.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Bio:

Magic and spells:

Strength and weakness:

The story will only be continued by TrollSpirit. I'm focusing on my story. Until then, see ya.


End file.
